As manufacturers of integrated circuit devices, electronic devices, and computing systems strive to reduce package form factors and size, while also improving performance and offering enhanced features, these manufacturers may turn to multi-chip packages. A multi-chip package may comprise an assembly including multiple integrated circuit die—as well as other components, such as discrete passives, etc.—mounted on a common substrate or board. Such a multi-chip package may include any number and combination of integrated circuit devices, such as processing devices, memory devices, wireless communication devices, etc. In these multi-chip packages, die-to-die communications may limit speed and performance, as long communication paths (e.g., conductors within the substrate) may exist between any two die which need to communicate with one another. Some solutions to improve the speed of die-to-die communications in multi-chip packages have been proposed, including the use of high speed flex substrates and the use of optical waveguides.